


Fatherly Advice

by lamardeuse



Series: Two Men and a Baby [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet in the <em>Two Men and a Baby</em> 'verse. John gives advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Advice

Duncan knew he was in trouble. He'd never been given an official curfew by Dad or John; their style of parenting was looser, especially since he could be tracked anywhere in Atlantis at any time. But he knew all the same that he was in for it, because it was well after midnight, and they knew he'd been out with Zee.

When the door slid open, the main room was almost dark, the lamp near the window turned down low, and he almost breathed a sigh of relief. Then he caught the slight movement over on the couch and stopped dead in his tracks.

John and Dad were sitting on the couch together, plastered up against one another. Dad was snoring softly, his face mashed up against John's shoulder. John was awake, his arm around Rodney, but it looked like he'd been asleep too; his eyes were half-open and his glasses were just about falling off his face.

“Hey, Dunc,” John murmured, smiling faintly as he shoved the glasses back up his nose.

“Hey,” Duncan said, warily.

John frowned. “What's the matter?”

Dunc shifted on his feet. “I – okay, just – how much trouble am I in?”

One corner of John's mouth jerked. “How much trouble you think you should be in?”

Man, John was _always_ saying stuff like that. If Duncan ever did decide to turn to drugs and devil worship, he knew that John would just shrug and say, _been there, done that_. He took all the fun out of teenage rebellion. “Look, I didn't – do anything. With Zee. I mean, I was out with Zee, but – ”

“I know you didn't do anything with Zee,” John said, still amused. “Because if you had, Teyla would have mopped the floor with your ass.”

“We just talked. I mean, a lot,” Duncan continued, aware he was getting more and more agitated, but not sure how to stop. He was Rodney McKay's kid, after all.

“Lower your voice, willya?” John murmured. “I don't want him to wake up. He hasn't been sleeping too well – ”

“Is he sick? He's not sick, is he?” Duncan knew he got his hypochondria from Rodney, but it tended to be focused on other people more than it ever was on himself. He was terrified of the thought of anyone he loved dying. He'd had it happen a few times now, and every time it was harder to take.

John's face softened. “No, Dunc, he's not sick. He's never been a deep sleeper, you know that, and this latest project has his brain going twenty-seven hours a day.”

Duncan let out a breath. “How do you – ” He trailed off, not knowing how to put into words everything he was thinking.

John patted the couch beside him. “It's easier to think if you sit.”

Duncan sat down gently on the other side of John from Rodney, who slept on, oblivious. Twisting his hands in his lap, he just let it out. “How do you know if you're in love?”

John didn't speak for a long time. “Wow. We saw this one coming, but we still didn't have a clue how we were going to answer it.”

“Well, how did it happen for you?”

John smiled and reached up to stroke Duncan's hair. “It just kind of – happened.”

“But you knew him for a long time,” Duncan persisted. “Did it happen all at once, or – ”

“Duncan,” John murmured, silencing him, “listen. There's one thing I do know, and that's that it never happens the same way twice. When you fall in love, it's gonna be as different – and as special – as you are.”

“Oh,” Duncan said, feeling his cheeks warm up. “Thanks.”

“And you'll know. Maybe you won't be sure for a while, but when it hits you...” John turned his head and smiled into Rodney's hair. “Trust me, you'll know it.”

Duncan took a deep breath. “Are you ever scared?” he whispered.

John turned back to him. “Of what?”

Duncan nodded at Rodney. “Of – loving somebody that much.”

John moved his hand to Duncan's cheek. “Every damned day.”

Duncan nodded, almost relieved. “Okay,” he said scratchily. “Guess it's time for bed, huh?”

John nodded. “Good night, son.”

Duncan got to his feet and headed off for his room. As he reached the doorway, he stopped and looked back at his parents.

“Rodney. Time for bed, buddy.”

“Hhmmnnnnphhhh?”

“Bed. The big flat thing. You remember it.”

“'S Dunc home?”

“Yeah. He's fine.”

“Teyla didn't kick his ass?”

“Nope. Still in one piece.”

“Good.” Rodney struggled up off the couch, with a small push from John. “Ow.”

“What's the matter?” John's voice was concerned in a way Duncan had never heard it.

“Just my back again,” Rodney murmured. “Stop worrying.”

John rose and kissed Rodney fondly on the temple. “Can't help it. It just happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> First published November 2007.


End file.
